The Goblet of Fire and the Devil
by Warrior of Ice and Shadow
Summary: Akuma Takanohane is the new transfer to Hogwarts. He is much different from most transfers however, because he bears a sword with him all the time, but he was also told, as a condition of going, that he was to put his name in the Goblet for consideration. It's no longer the Triwizard Tournament, its the Quadwizard Tournament. Fem!Harry, Rated M for swearing. Fem!Harry/OC
1. Prologue: The Transfer

_**AN: There may be character death, I'm not sure. I know that I'll be doing my best to get my OC killed as often as humanly possible. R&R and enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter One:

The Transfer

A man was sitting in the Top Box when Harry, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Percy got to it. The man was tall, roughly six feet five inches, and was clad in black. He wore a completely black suit, and a long, cowled, black robe was thrown over his shoulders. He saw them enter, and stood, gripping the sheathe of a sword that had been leaning against his shoulder with his left hand. His black combat boots made muffled booming sounds as they hit the floor of the Box with almost military precision. He reached them, as Ludo spotted him. "Here's my other guest, my friends!" he said, almost bouncing with happiness. "Meet the transfer from Academi no Akuma Mahou, Akuma Takanohane!"

Akuma bowed, saying, "Kon'nichiwa. If I may inquire, who are you?"

Mr. Weasley bowed back, saying, "I am Arthur Weasley, this is Harry Potter, my sons, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Ron, this my daughter, Ginny, and she is Hermione Granger."

Akuma had looked at each person as they were introduced, and they each bowed. When the introductions were done, he bowed to all of them, and said, "We had best take our seats."

Mr. Weasley nodded, and they all walked to their seats, and Ludo was excitedly talking to Akuma, who had this look on his face that clearly said, _Get me away from him, please_.

Finally, he looked at Ludo with confusion written all over his face, and said, "Nani?"

"What?" asked Ludo, confused.

"Seikou nani," sighed Akuma. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Bagman."

Ludo looked disappointed, but not for long, because that's when the Box began filling in earnest. Ludo had plenty to keep himself occupied with, so Akuma was kept from trying to explain anything of Quidditch to him.

The Quidditch World Cup had just ended, and Akuma had caught up with Mr. Weasley and company. "I've been told that I'll be bunking with you," he said, bowing, a suitcase in hand.

Mr. Weasley was confused, but nodded in acceptance. He lead them to the tents that had already been erected, and they all crawled into the bunk beds inside. Akuma sat on the floor, his katana against his shoulder again, and he closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly. He fell asleep almost immediately, only to wake up suddenly. He stood, and shook Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy awake, and stepped into the girl's tent, and shook them awake. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione staggered out of their tent, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Akuma had his katana slipped through a sash that they hadn't seen, and that was when they realized what had been in his suitcase. A pair of loose black pants were on his lower body, a white under robe was underneath a black over robe, with the black robe seen earlier over top of it. His black combat boots hadn't changed, but a black sash was wrapped around his waist. Akuma was holding the sheathe, and he was standing in such a way that he would be able to draw at a moment's notice.

"Hurry, and get to the woods," he instructed, having just gotten the boys going. Harry ignored the instructions, but stayed by Akuma. Everyone but those employed in the Ministry ran towards the commotion, while everyone but Harry and Akuma stayed by the tents. They looked towards a mass of witches and wizards that were walking towards them. Akuma could tell that they were hooded and masked, but Harry saw that after they'd passed several fires. A Muggle family was high in the air over them, and many witches and wizards had their wands pointed skyward. More were pointing and laughing.

Akuma suddenly vanished, and reappeared, directly in the path of the mob. The group slowed, and stopped, as members saw Akuma. Akuma grinned at them, a bloodthirsty and sadistic smile, that made many of the group pale, or desert. The Muggle family that had been in the air had vanished, and were sprawled on the ground, behind him. Suddenly, people started to bawl, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green jets shot towards Akuma, who apparently allowed them to connect, but they didn't do anything, because he'd blocked them all with his katana, which he had drawn and struck several times, black flames burning trails through the air as they passed. Much to Harry's surprise, every single one of the jets had been launched skyward when Akuma had blocked. Akuma sheathed the sword, and launched himself into the center of the mob, and started to knock out witches and wizards alike, no matter whether or not they had attacked him. He only struck those who were masked and cloaked, though, much to Harry's relief.

After ten minutes, the group was on the ground, and people were on the ground, unconscious. Harry ran towards Akuma, who was standing in the middle of the group, panting from exertion. "I'm ... not ... going to ... do that... again," he panted. He groaned, as he stood up straight. A chorus of cracks and pops was heard from his back. He muttered, "That's not good," before passing out. He dropped like a sack of bricks, landing flat on his face.

"Akuma!" screamed Harry, sprinting. _How did he get so far out?_ she asked herself, before reaching him. "Please be okay, please be okay," she muttered, gently pulling his head into her lap. Mr. Weasley ran up a couple of minutes later, while Ministry wizards were interrogating Harry about Akuma's identity.

"Harry, are you okay?" he demanded, forcing his way through the group of wizards. He saw Akuma with his head in Harry's lap, unconscious. "Akuma," he muttered, hurrying towards them. He flicked his wand, and a silver blur sped out of sight, as he turned back to Akuma.


	2. A letter to you, the reader

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't continued this story recently, but my muse seems to enjoy jumping from story to story, so I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take for me to update the story. Sorry, but I hope that you'll forgive me. Eventually, anyway.**

**Thanks,**

**Warrior of Ice and Shadow**


End file.
